The Zainey Way
by Gigi Marie Black
Summary: Gigi Marie Zainey is not a typical Slytherin,. . .she's. . ."nice", but she doesn't look it with her blood red eyes. Betrothed to the arrogant and cruel Malfoy on her eleventh birthday, she began to rebel, but as things unfold at Hogworts, so does their love. However she holds a dark secret that could result in her death. Rated M for sexual themes and language , first story, R & R
1. Background

**Background**

My name is Gigi Marie Zainey.

My birthday is July 1st.

I'm curvy, my midnight black hair is layered and my bangs cover half the right side of my face, my skin is pale (but not sickly), and my eyes are blood red.

I have a Malfoy signet ring on my ring finger, a Black signet ring on my index finger left hand, a Zainey signet ring on my right middle finger and my mother's family signet ring on my right pinky.

My best friend and twin, Alexander, has shagging, uncombed, platinum blonde hair and bright emerald green eyes, and he is almost as bad a Malfoy to everyone but me.

We got almost every ear piercing on our ears over the summer. We have dark secrets that, if got out, would ruin us. . . and get us killed.

Did I mention my mother and Lucius Malfoy betrothed me to Draco without asking anyone else and that no one at school knows about it?

We're both third years in Slytherin and I'm the "nice" Slytherin.

Apparently, not bullying others, nor bragging that my father is _the_ most powerful man in the wizarding _and_ muggle world, and stopping all Slytherins from bullying makes me "nice".

My father has short, shaggy, midnight black hair, Slytherin green eyes, and is very skinny. He was a Slytherin, and is _rumored_ to have been in the Dark Lord's inner circle.

My mother was a Slytherin as well, however she's not an authority figure in my house (even though she thinks she is), because she's a typical Slytherin girl (think Pansy but older, much older). She has long, straight, platinum blonde hair, light gray eyes, and is very bony.

So as you can see my life is just peachy. . .NOT.


	2. Chapter 1: The New Assignment

**Chapter 1: The New Assignment**

It was two in the morning when he came. His limp and bony figure always makes him look like a fuckin' creeper but he's the best at what he does, so I can't complain. . .much. It was the usual, dress decent, get into the car, be driven to a random location that the boss is at, and get my new assignment. This time it was an abandoned mansion.

"What took you so long?" the boss asked as I entered the study. It had sheets over most of the furniture, except the desk, two chairs in front of the fireplace, and the mini bar. The desk had a stack of parchment, a few quills, a bottle of ink, and a black shade lamp. The boss sat in the swirly chair behind the desk. There was a small fire in the fireplace that showed the two red plush chairs, a table was in between them to put our drinks on.

"Um. . .traffic?" I said/asked as I helped myself to a bottle of Vodka and sat down.

"There isn't traffic at 2:30 in the morning Gigi," he said, I'm pretty sure he rolled his eyes as he did.

"Oh. . .riiight, well it IS 2:30 in the morning," I said, taking a swig, "Sooo what's up?"

"Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban," he says, sitting next to me.

"Sooo we're celebrating an innocent man. . ." I start to say.

"No, that is not why you are here," he says, "I want you to keep a closer eye on Potter."

"Um. . .why?" I ask, starting to down the bottle.

"Because I said so," he said turning toward me. I blankly stare at him for a minute then say,

"Sounds good to me," I say, standing up, "I'll just 'double the surveillance' I have on him. . ."

"I sense sarcasm in your voice," he says, handing me a bag of money for expenses.

"Well it's kinda hard to watch him, because we aren't in the same year or house," I say taking the bag and start counting it. "But I do have some. . .contacts. . ."

"And just who are your contacts?" he says, interrupting me, bastard.

"Um. . .a few of the Weasleys and the Gryffindors in the same year as Potter. . .?" I say/ask.

"I see, very well," he says. "What of the two that are 'best friends' with him?"

"You mean Ronald and Hermione?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Yes smart-ass," he replies, "What of them?"

"Um. . .I'll get right on it as soon as school starts," I say. "Promise." I put on a face cracking smile.

"Good," he says. I swear he should get a cat and be like those villains on muggle t.v., petting their cats and telling viewers their evil plans.

" Sooo can I go?" I ask. "I'm tired and it's 3:00 IN THE FUCKING MORNING! SOME OF US HAVE LIFES BOSS!" I start another bottle.

"Yes," he says turning back around, "And remember no one must know that you're working for me."

"Yeah sure whatever, I've been doing this for four years now. . ." I saying starting to leave the study. He needs a life for fucks sake, being obsessed with a kid can't be healthy for him, especially a boy.

"Good day Gigi," the boss says as we make our way to the stairs.

"Good day Boss," I say as I yawn and walk to the car. Merlin, am I tired. I sure hope Alexander doesn't wake up before I get home. Honestly, who wakes up at 5:00 in the morning just to get the good food for breakfast when Mindy doesn't start cooking till 6:30. Poor Mindy, Alexander is sooo picky about his food and he justifies himself by saying she's a house-elf. I'm a fuckin' pure-blood but you don't see me using it as an excuse for making fun of people and flaunting my family's money, power, and blood-purity, like my betrothed. I shiver at the thought of marrying that bastard. I really hope he forgets to come over today. . .


	3. Chapter 2: The Betrothed Makes A Move

Chapter 2: The Betrothed Makes A Move

"GIGI!" my mum yells in her bitchy, high pitch voice, "DRACO IS HERE!" I glance at my clock, it reads: 9:15.

"I"M NOT HOME WHORE!" I yell as I turn over and try to go back to sleep.

"Oh she's so funny sometimes. . .," my mum says to him. "She'll be right down, WON'T YOU, PRINCESS?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, YOU HAG!" I yell sitting up, "ONLY DADDY CAN CALL ME THAT YOU SLYTHERIN SLUTBAG!" I go into the bathroom and start the shower. _How dare that bitch call me princess. I'm so not in the mood for_ - CRRREEEAK- _the fuck was that? We need to fix that floorboard in my. . .wait. Oh shit, who's in my room? Fuck, it better not be. . . _the bathroom door opens. I peak through the foggy, glass and see his blonde hair and _gorgeous_ gray eyes. _Wait, what am I thinking? Bad Gigi bad!_

"Get out of my bathroom, Malfoy," I say finishing up my shower and turning the water off.

"And miss a chance to see you naked?" he asks, "No way,"

"Um. . .yes way, because I don't show my goods to assholes," I say while putting a towel on and stepping out of the shower. The blonde he-devil wore a black suit, it's obvious his mum dresses him, seriously, and I'm not doing that if we get married.

"Oh come on. . ." he begins to say with a smile.

"The answer is no Malfoy," I say, shivering. "You're thirteen. . ."

"Oh yeah, what about Zabini?" he asks, with a hint of jealousy.

"What about Blaise?" I ask, innocently.

"_He's_ thirteen and you fuck him," he says with jealousy.

"You aren't jealous, are you?" I ask smiling. "_The_ Draco Malfoy jealous of someone other than Potter? That's a surprise."

"I'M NOT JEALOUS OF ANYONE!" he yells, making a run at me, but he misses.

"Aw it's okay baby, I won't tell anyone," I say sweetly. _Boys these days sheesh._

"You wouldn't want our secret to get out, would you?" he says with a smirk.

"You wouldn't," I say, glaring at him, _he wouldn't, would he? No he doesn't have the balls, or does he?_

"Oh yes I would," he said with an evil look in his eyes.

"You wouldn't," I say. "You can't!"

"I can and I would," he said. _He really is a pain in the ass, but if people found out they'd be too scared to talk to me and then I'd fail the Boss. What should I do? _I speed walk to my closet and shut the door in his face. I decide to wear black booty shorts, red lace tank top, black zip-up hoodie, red and black striped knee-high socks, and multicolored high tops, while Malfoy says:

"Aw come on," he says, getting irritated.

"Why don't you just ask Blaise how _he_ gets me in bed?" I say walking out of the closet, "It'd be easier for both of us."

"I'm not going to ask my _friend_ how to get my _fiance_ in bed," he says getting pissed.

"Um. . .it's only _fiance _if it's willing. . ." I say, sitting at my desk and start writing a letter.

"The last thing I wanna . . .what are you doing?" he asks, looking completely confused.

"Writing a letter. . ." I saying signing my name. Malfoy gives me a pissed looked and says:

"Who are you writing to?" he says, his pale skin starting to turn red.

"Huh?" I ask, giving the letter to Nightmare, "Oh, I'm inviting Blaise to hang out ." I sit on the desk and notice the blood starting to rush to his face. "It's not like we're -" He puts his hands on either side of the desk and kisses me. _Great, just fuckin' grea-. . .am I enjoying this? I can't he's a bastard, an asshole, arrogant, cruel, a bully, sexist, and. . .an incredible kisser._

"PRINCESS! PLEASE COME TO THE STUDY!" my daddy shouts.

"COMING DADDY!" I say, gently pushing Malfoy away. I walk down the hall leaving Malfoy to gloat. . .


	4. Chapter 3: Making Plans

Chapter 3: Making Plans

"You wanted to see me Daddy?" I ask him as I enter his study. The study had bookshelves covering two walls, a window covers the wall across from the door with blood red curtains, a black marble coffee table in between a black plush couch with red plush pillows and two black plush reclining chairs, and a mini bar.

"Yes Princess, I heard your mum say Draco is here," Daddy said making two martinis, "I assume that means you invited Blaise,"

"Yes Daddy, you heard your slutbag right," I say, sitting down on the couch. "Why do you ask?" Daddy gave me my drink and sat next to me.

"Now sweetie, if it weren't for her, you wouldn't be here," he says taking a sip, "Now, did you speak with Boss? I read the _Daily Prophet_."

"I did," I say, downing my drink, "He wants me to keep a closer eye on Potter for some reason. Can I go to the Burrow later?"

"Of course, Princess," he says taking another sip. "Just be sure to take Alex." I process what he said then a horrified look say:

"But Daddy he makes fun of them," I say, "He calls them blood traitors to their faces, while we're _eating_ with them!"

"Now, now Princess, it's for your safety," he says, finishing his drink, "When will you go?" He gets up, goes to the mini bar and fills our glasses with Vodka.

"Yes Daddy," I say, "I will write to them now." I go over to his desk and start writing. Daddy gives me my glass and goes over to the window.

"Nightmare has returned," he says, opening the window and getting Nightmare some treats. She lands on the desk, drops a letter, turns into a baby kitten, and goes over to Daddy. I open the letter and read:

_My Princess,_

_ I will arrive in time for lunch. My mother sends her regards and wonders when you will come for a visit again. Remind Mindy that I prefer NOT to be seated next to your muggle-fucking whore of a mum and that I want a glass of white wine with my lunch._

_ Sincerely yours,_

_ Blaise_

"Daddy, might I borrow Death? I need to reply to Ms. Zabini at once," I say writing:

_Ms. Zabini,_

_ I'd love to visit tomorrow for brunch. I look forward to seeing you again._

_ Yours truly,_

_ Princess_

_ "_Of course my little Empress," he says getting Death from her cage.

"Almost done," I say to myself:

_Dear Auntie Molly,_

_ I was wondering if I may come over for dinner one evening before the school term starts. I have recently gotten some delicious recipes that I'd love to try with you. How are the children?Is Ginny alright? I was thinking of making my special triple chocolate brownies for her. I have also found a joke recipe I think the twins would love. Do tell Uncle Arthur my father sends his regards_

_ Your darling niece,_

_ Gigi_

I give the letter to Nightmare, who was an owl again, and flew off. Daddy gives my other letter to Death and she flies off the the Zabini Mansion.

"Now I must eat breakfast Daddy," I say as I tidy his desk up and put my glass on the mini bar.

"Yes my little Duchess," he says sitting down at his desk, "I believe Alexander and Malfoy wished to watch Mindy make lunch her special pasta and you know how easily he's amused."

"Yes I do," I say, rolling my eyes, "I'll see you at lunch then Daddy," I say as I walk down the stairs, and into the kitchen. The kitchen has marble counter tops, stainless steel sink, stone floor tiles, and the oven has been upgraded from gas to electric (_yes we're a bit old fashion, but Mindy works in the kitchen so she decides how it looks, judgmental ass-. . .wait who am I talking to?_) The boys sat on the island bar that was in the middle of the kitchen watching Mindy put her ingredients in her special dish, Magic Mushroom pasta (_yes magic mushroom, muggles use them to get high, weirdos, they only get high when they're uncooked. . .who am I explaining this to?_) Mindy turned around and said:

"Good morning Milady," she said, with a warm smile, "the usual?" she asks as I get a bottle of Vodka and a wine glass from the rack next to it.

"Yes please Mindy," I says sitting next to Alexander and fulling my glass. "Has the sperm dumpster eaten already?" I ask with a smirk.

"The _Mistress _ate breakfast before you woke," Mindy said, making scrambled eggs, harsh browns, sausage links, and bacon.

"Sweeeeet," I say, "Blaise wants me to remind you he wants white wine, oh and Alexander we're going to the Weasley's soon so clear your schedule."

"What? Why the fuck do I have to go to those blood traitors house?" ha asks, going red.

"Daddy said so," I saying taking a sip, "AND DON'T CALL THEM THAT!" I say grabbing his ear and pinching the piercing he got yesterday.

"OOOWWW" he cries in pain, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry." I let go as Mindy puts my food down in front of me. "So I heard you saw Boss last night," he says, trying to look cool in front of Malfoy.

"Hm?" I ask, starting to wolf down my food, I swallow and say, "oh yeah, you know we can't discuss him in front of people outside the family," I say, glaring at the both of them.

"But you're going to marry Malfoy, so why does it matter?" he asks, as they both nod in agreement. I finish my food, put my plate in the sink, and face them.

"Because by the time we're _supposed_ to marry," I say, "I won't be working for Boss anymore." They both look at me confused and Malfoy says:

"Why not?" The clock chimed 11:00 and a noise came from the living room, footsteps came toward the kitchen and in stepped Blaise. He nods to Alexander, Malfoy, and Mindy.

"BLAISE!" I yell as I hug him, he hugs me back then says:

"I got bored and decided to come over early, I hope no one minds," The look on Malfoy's face said he did, _aw he's so cute when he- wait what am I thinking? Perhaps I should cut down on drinking, I'm only fourteen after all. . ._

"Come on Blaise lets go to my room and I'll show you my new tattoo," I say, winking.

"What tat-" Malfoy begins, but Alexander cuts him off.

"So that's where you went when you said you'd get me an ice cream for being brave but never came back," Alexander said, looking proud for finally figuring it out.

"Yes big brother," I say, rolling my eyes, "Mindy please come get us when lunch is ready."

"Of course Milady," she says, and Blaise and I leave the room, while Malfoy glares at us.


	5. Chapter 4: Mary and Molly Come to Play

Chapter 4: Mary and Molly Come to Play

"So did you bring it?" I ask, as we enter my room, jumping up and down, "Did ya? Did ya?"

"Yes, I did," Blaise says, sitting on my bed. "Which one do you wanna do first?"

"I don't think we should do 'Molly' this time," I say, sitting on his lap, "How 'bout we just do Mary?"

"Aw why?" he asks, with a pout. "Is it because Malfoy is here?" _Which one of them is more jealous: the one that already has me or the one that wants me?. . .why am I thinking about that at a time like this?_

"No it isn't," I say, kissing him on the cheek, "It's because I need to save my energy so I can get a few things in order before school starts."

"You got a new assignment, didn't you?" he asks, moving his hands along my thighs. "You have to go to _their_ house, don't you?" he says with disgust.

"Now, now Blaise," I say, putting my arms around his neck, "Their my friends and I care about them, so at least try to be civil, okay?" He nuzzles my neck and places his hands on my hips.

"I'm try Princess," he says, "but I can't guarantee anything." He gets the Mary out of his pocket and lays back. I stretch over him, open my nightstand drawer, and get my lighter, that's in the shape of a snake. "Let's _pretend_ that we're having sex," he says all-of-a-sudden, I stare at him, then light my Mary, the fire making my eyes glow, then say:

"Why the fuck would we want to do that?" I ask, not seeing the point and taking a drag.

"It'll piss Malfoy off," he says, lighting his own as we lay on my bed, smoking in unison.

"So we're going to pretend that we're doing it," I say, "But pretty soon we'll be too high to be able to move. . ." _I really hope this is the reefer talking. . . _"Sounds good to me." We bounce up and down on the bed, _I feel gay_, and then it kicks in. We lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Dude, the ceiling is falling," I say, my eyes wide, "Oh wait, no it's going up."

"Awesome," Blaise says,taking a drag, and trying to hold the ceiling in place. _THUMP THUMP THUMP _

"Someone's coming up the stairs," I say, "They sound pissed too, haha." _I get the feeling I should be scared. No no it's the drugs. . .am I talking to myself? Maybe I should slow down on the alcohol, drugs, and cigarettes. Nah, I'm good. _Malfoy and Alexander come rushing in the room.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I say, not moving.

"What's wrong with them?" Malfoy asks Alexander, _confusion is probably on his face, it's too bad this fat cat is on me, or I'd take a look. Is that a fat cat? Hm._

"They're high Malfoy," Alexander said, obviously trying not to laugh at the fact he didn't know.

"Can one of you get this cat off me before he crushes me?" I ask inhaling the smoke.

"Um. . .baby sis, there isn't anything on you," Alexander says while sitting me up.

"Ohhh you're right big brother," I say, trying to stay up. "Hey look, Nightmare's back," Nightmare flies into my room, drops the letter on my desk, turns into a kitten, and lays down on her tiny bed next to mine. "Oh look a train!" I say, pointing at nothing.

"Yeah, that's great sis," Alexander says, helping Blaise up. "Dad wants to see Zabini, so you too just chill here." He and Blaise leave the room and Malfoy lays down next to me.

"Aren't those baby penguins on the ceiling adorable, Draco?" I ask, trying to grab one to cuddle with. Malfoy sits up, looks me straight in the eyes and says:

"You just said my name!" I stare at him for a few minutes then say:

"I say your name all the time. . .weirdo."

"No you call me by my last name," he says, getting excited. "You've never said my first name before!" _I'm so confused, why does it matter what I call him? He is so weird. _

"Um. . .okay? What's the big de-" I begin to say but then he kisses me. . .again. _I don't know if it's the weed, but it's even better than earlier. Interesting. . .I guess with all the practice he gets with Pansy he-. . .he's trying to french me. . .hm. . .to be or not to be? Mary says to be. _I slightly open my mouth and his tongue invades my mouth. _Wow, he's even better than Blaise._ He grabs my hips and puts me on top of him, I gasp, giving him more access to my mouth. I grab his hands and then stop. I sit up and look at the bag that was in his hand, then say:

Did- did you take this from Blaise?" I open it, _yup definitely Molly. _"Why would you need these?" He sits up and looks down.

"Your brother found it on Blaise before they left and gave it to me," he says now looking me in the eyes, his full of pain. "He told me what it is. . ." I start laughing and then kiss him,

"Oh Draco," I saying trying not to laugh. "We aren't using that today, but he usually brings it anyway."

"Oh," he says, then his eyes light up. "Can we, you know, use it?" I stare at him in disbelief, _he's an eager beaver today_, then say:

"You mean today? Right now?" _POP_

"Lunch is ready Milady," Mindy says, then _POP _

"I'll think about it at lunch," I say, kissing him. We fix ourselves, head down to the dining room, and sit in our seats. Today, we're eating at a small round table, just big enough for all of us. It's glass with a black tablecloth, gold plates, utensils, and glasses. I begin to think of pros and cons as we eat.


	6. Chapter 5: This Never Happened

**NOTE: This is not based in the '90's, like the books are.**

**Chapter 5: This Never Happened**

I awake in the darkness. I heard the sound of vibrating and muffled music.

_Well, I'm your Venus, I'm your fire at your desire. . .Well, I'm your Venus, I'm your fire at your desire. . ._

I answer my cell.

"Hello?" I ask, sounding groggy.

"Heeey girl," the voice said filled with energy. I sit up and look at my clock.

"Louis Vuitton?" I ask, "Why are you calling me at _2:20 in the morning_ and when did you change my ringtone?"

"Oh I did that two days ago," he says casually, "So why didn't you call me last night, did something happen?"

I look around and realize I'm in my room. . .and someone is sleeping next to me. I look back at my nightstand and notice a half empty bag, is wasn't a big but still.

"Um. . .Louis I can't remember anything since lunch. . ." I say, kinda freaked. "There's half a bag of Molly on my nightstand and a guy in my bed. . ."

"That ain't good, girl. . ." he says with concern. I slowly get up, trying not to wake whoever is in my bed and sneak into my bathroom.

"Hey Louis, I need to call you back so I can figure out what's going on," I say.

"Okay, lemme know how it goes," he says, "And don't forget to come visit, just because I'm a Squib, doesn't mean I don't hate your company."

"You know I would never forget you, you're my drug dealer haha," I say, "Love you, talk to you soon!" I hang up and look in the mirror.

_What in Merlin's fucking name happened? I can't seem to remember anything, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't anything good. . ._

I glance out the bathroom door and spot. . .

_Oh. My. Fucking. Merlin. I didn't!_

****FLASHBACK****

"Princess, are you alright?" Daddy asks, noticing I'm not eating, I snap out of it.

"Hm? Oh, yeah I'm fine Daddy. Just thinking about stuff," I say, trying not to look at Malfoy.

_ I don't know what to do. I should stop doing such things, but my body has other ideas._

I start to wolf down my food, as I begin to actually taste the food.

_Merlin is this good. I should really ask the elves in the kitchen at Hogwarts to make me this. Speaking of Hogwarts, I better read my letter from the Weasley's._

I finish my first and second servings.

"May I be excused, I have important business to attend to," I say, standing up.

"Of course, Duchess," Daddy says, "Don't work too hard." I nod and go upstairs to my room.

I shut the door behind me and go over to my desk. I open the letter and read:

_My dear Gigi,_

_ We would be positively thrilled to have you! I can't wait to see your new recipes. Ginny is very excited about your famous triple chocolate brownies and the twins can't wait to see what you'll bring this year. Arthur returns your father's regards and hopes to see him at the Leaky Cauldron again soon. Percy is also excited, he heard that you're Prefect this year. Just let us know when you'd like to come over and we'll work it out._

_With love,_

_Auntie Molly_

"Excellent," I say aloud to myself, "Now let's see what day am I available. . ." I begin to look at my calendar, when a knock at my door and a voice, snaps me into reality:

"Gigi, may I come in?" it was Malfoy. I get up and walk to the door.

"Of course," I say, opening it. Malfoy comes in with two glasses of Vodka.

"I thought. . .I thought you might need this," he says turning red. _He's a strange one alright._

"Thank you, Malfoy," I say taking the glass and downing it. I begin to feel funny, a tingling feeling over comes my body. "I feel. . .I feel weird." I say, sitting down on my bed.

Malfoy sits next to me for a minute and then he kisses me. He puts his hands on my hips and I kiss back, his tongue begging for access.

The tingling feeling gets intense and I give in. He lays me down and holds my hands above my head, intensifying the kiss. He uses his free hand to caress my breasts, he's obviously experienced but Pansy's tits must be smaller than my, 'cause he ain't used to the size.

I break my hands free and take his jacket off, while he takes my shirt off. I begin to unbutton him shirt as he tries to undo my bra. I get his shirt off and then his wife beater. He finally undoes my bra as I'm undoing his belt. We both take our pants (and socks) off and throw them on the floor. The only thing between us is my panties and his boxers, (_thank merlin's ass, I was afraid he wore briefs and those are turn offs)._

He pins me down again and we begin where we left off. A rock hard bulge touches my thigh and I stop.

_Oh my god, he's huge and he's only thirteen. . .wait what am I doing? Didn't I decide to stop having sex? Stupid body, getting horny all the time!_

_ You're a slut just like your mum!_

_ Woah, I've only slept with two guys so far and only one is in my house so shut. . .wait who am I justifying this to?_

The tingling gets stronger.

_I can't hold out much longer._

Malfoy starts kissing my neck, my shoulders, and then my breasts, _it feels like heaven, the way he moves his tongue and suckles on my nipples._

I comb my fingers through his hair, trying not to scream out. The tingling starts to burn inside my body and I start loosing control. Malfoy notices this and slips his hands through my panties and then, they're gone. Sweat begins to form and I'm in need of release. He takes his boxers off and throws them on my desk.

_Great now I have to burn my desk. _Malfoy spreads my legs and gets in position.

"Just thought you should now I'm a virgin," he whispers in my ear

._ Wow, so him and Pansy don't do it, she just blows him and he practices kissing and groping, good to know I won't get a __disease. . .However, I feel happy, but why?_

"Why are you a virgin?" I ask, probably ruining the moment, but who cares. He looks at me, confused.

"Because. . .because I wanted my first time to be with you," he says, sticking his head in.

_Oh my god, oh my god, it's amazing. Wait, I can't do this! Stop! Stop him! . .I can't. . . fight. . .it. . .I NEED this._

A moan escapes my throat and then he shoves it in all the way and I let out moan that fills the whole room and makes Malfoy smirk. I glare at him as he takes my lips and thrusts, as deep as he can, into me.

_While it still needs to grow a few inches, it's wider than the ones I've had__._

He starts going faster and I claw at his back trying desperately not to moan out, but within five minutes, I'm crying out thanking my ancestors that I'm alive. . .for two hours this goes on, I cum twice.

_Well for a virgin, he sure can hold out._

Our sweat makes our bodies glisten in the light. He finally cums and falls onto me, out of breath.

After a short rest we do it two more times, miss dinner, and then on our third time, just before he cums, I realize he hadn't used a condom all night and I had gotten off the pill, because I swore I wasn't gonna have sex anymore.

We both pass out, I don't hear my phone ring, or the sound of laughter coming from just outside the door.

****END FLASHBACK****

_ THE BASTARD DRUGGED ME, ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! He put FOUR Molly's in my drink! I can't believe him!_

I take a shower, then sneak into my closet and put on black satin panties and bra and my usual red lace tank top, striped socks, and black skinny's. I creep to the door, slip through it, and head for Alexander's room on the other side of the house. I creep into his room and lock the door. I turn on the light and see him sitting in his chair.

"Alexander, how could you?" I whisper yell at him, he gets up and faces me.

"How could I what?" he asks innocently, trying to hide a smirk.

"You convinced Malfoy to put four Molly's my drink!" I yell, my eyes starting to look like blood on fire. He pretends to look shocked and says:

"I would never-" he begins.

"Yes you would!" I yell, interrupting him, "Malfoy would never do that, he's too stupid!"

"Well at least you don't have to worry about getting pregnant," he says, then a look of horror crosses both our faces.

"Lucius put you up to this, didn't him?" I ask, face boiling red. A look of fear overcomes him.

"Now sis," he says, trying to talk his way out of this, "Why don't we talk about this for a minute?" I lung at him and grab his ear. "Sis. . .we can talk. . .about. . .this."

"No!" I say, figuring out a plan, "You are not to speak to ANYONE about this, no one, never mention this again! I have to go, tell Daddy I went to the Zabini's early." I let go of his ear and he nods. I walk back to my room and turn on the light. I walk over to Draco and shake him.

"Huh? Oh hey babe," he says, trying to kiss me. I push him away and he notices my dressed. . .and pissed. "What's wrong?" he sits up.

"I know what you did and this-" I point at him and then me," NEVER HAPPENED, NEVER. Do NOT speak of this to anyone EVER, do you understand?" Pain fills his now wide awake eyes.

"Why? Did I do something wrong, in bed?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"What? No," I say, sitting next to him. "This was a plan by your father to get me pregnant so I don't back out of our _engagement_. . .now I need to leave." I say, grabbing some money and my letter from Auntie Molly.

I put them in a _Nightmare Before Christmas_ purse and go into my closet to put on my bike jacket and multicolored high tops, as I walk to the bathroom, I notice Malfoy dressing, I put light make up on and grab my bag.

Malfoy, fully dressed, walks over to me and kisses me.

"I don't wanna act like this never happened," he says, putting his hands on my hips.

_I feel like melting_.

I clear my throat and say:

"Too bad, I do."

_No you don't take it back, take it back!_

I grab my cell,call Louis, and leave a heartbroken Malfoy in my room. I walk down to the foyer. My cell rings once and then he picks up.

"Hey Louis I'll be there in ten minutes," I say walking outside, over to the limos. The limo driver on duty sees me and opens my door, "the Black Rose Mansion please."

"Okay honey, I'll go outside, you need anything?" he asks, as the driver gets in and starts the limo. "Anything at all."

"Yeah," I whisper, "morning after pill." Louis inhales, then replies:

"You're a witch, can't you just use a birth control spell?" I roll my eyes.

"Um. . .no," I say, "I'm not at school, I can't use magic and I can't tell my parents or my doctor. . .I need my Louis Vuitton. . .please."

"Oh, alright," he says, the sound of pills rattling around in the background. "Got it!"

"Good I'm here," I say as we turn into a driveway. Louis comes out, fully dressed, with the bottle. He gets in and I unroll the window.

"To the Zabini Mansion." I say, writing a letter to inform Ms. Z. Nightmare comes out of my bag, turns into an owl and takes my letter. I unroll the window and she flies off.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to be going?" Louis asks, as the driver picks up speed. I turn to him.

"Of course," I say, hugging him. "Now how do I take this?" Louis helps me with the morning after pill and then we turn on the t.v. "Oh my god! American Dad is on!"

_Louis and I worship this show!_

An hour later we're at the Zabini Mansion and Ms. Z is outside, in her robe, and worried looking. We step out of the limo and walk toward her as the it drives off.

"Ms. Z!" I call as she hugs me. She gives me a bear hug, looks me up and down, then says:

"Princess, come in, your letter worried me." She nods to Louis and gives him a warm smile. "Hello Marcus, nice to see you again," she says, motioning at the door, "please, come in."

We go into the house and sit in the salon. I tell her everything that happened. "Oh, dear that's horrible!"

"I know, but I need to move on and I got something to keep me occupied," I say, remembering what Boss said, "May we stay here a few days? I have to visit the Weasley's soon, but I can't be at home, not now." Ms. Z looks at us, then smiles, "Of course!"

Louis smiles at me, then excuses himself to the kitchen. "May I borrow your study?" I ask, as we both stand.

"Of course, of course," she says, beaming, "I'll have food sent up at the usual times."

"Thanks Ms. Z," I say as she walks me to the study, "Is there a way I could get a bed in there as well?"

She nods and leaves me in the study.

It almost looked like Daddy's but. . .grander.

I get a Vodka and drink a fourth of the bottle, see the bed in the study,and lay down.

_This year is going to suck. . ._


End file.
